The Jock and The Brain
by ngitheni
Summary: Dean, the local high school football captain, calls Castiel, the head of the honor society. Dean is very imaginitive. Both boys are seventeen. But come on, it's just phone sex!


**Hi, everyone. Sorry for not uploading anything in the past 10 months, but school is really rough. Semester test after semester test. It's exam time now and I could not do any studying whatsoever. But, hey, I wrote smut! Well, not really but this is the best I can do at this stage. I suck at this. Please enjoy and review. **

"Hey, Cas,"

"Hello, Dean."

"So. What're you doin'?"

"I just finished making my bed. What is it?"

"Did your mom throw a fit last night?"

"Not really, but Mother wanted to know who I was with. She calmed down when I said it was you."

"Oh, they still don't know? Why are you not telling them?"

"Do you know how much my Mother will freak out about this? Her son, the head of the honour society dating the very male football captain of his high school? Surely, even you are not that dense."

"Gee, thanks, Cas. Way to make me feel good."

"I'm sorry, it's just I really would appreciate it if we kept our relations discreet. I can't risk Mother finding out."

"Come on, I'm sure Naomi isn't that bad. And you really hurt my feelings, you know…"

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"I'm just kidding. But if you feel that bad... Are you wearing those orange briefs of yours?"

"Do not make fun of my underwear, Dean, they are very comfortable. But I'm wearing boxers,"

"I never said that, I was just wondering, cause your ass looks damn good in those."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, drove me crazy in the car last night and then your mom had to just call. Cockblock."

"Don't talk about her now Dean,"

"Oh yeah? What do you wanna talk about, then? How hard you are for me?"

"Perhaps we should talk later,"

"No, you left me with blue balls last night. Been thinking of all the ways I was gonna get back at you."

"You are welcome to try. What would you have done?"

"I'll tell you after your room is locked."

"Uhm, ok. It's locked."

"Lie down on your bed,"

"Dean, I just made my bed, I'm not—"

"Just do it, ok?"

"Alright. Just imagine me there with you, my hands sliding up your calves…"

"Oh. Oh! I see what this is!"

"Fucking finally. I know you like it when I tickle behind your knees and suck on the front,"

"Dean…"

"You want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please."

"Love it when you beg. Are you hard, Cas?"

"Yes,"

"Shit. Me too. Touch yourself, Cas. Do it like I would with your cock still in your boxers,"

"Hmmm"

"Touch yourself for me, Cas. Till you're leaking and your boxers are wet,"

"Oh…"

"Think of me there, Cas. Pulling your boxers down. Lick my palm, wanna jack you off. You feel so damn good in my hand, Cas. And the noises you make, fuck, wanna cum just from hearing you moan."

"Dean, fuck!"

"Open your legs for me Cas. Wanna suck you off now. You taste so fucking good. Drives me crazy just thinking about it."

"Hmmmm oh god. I want you."

"Fuck, that's hot. You sound so wrecked Cas. Your lips, your eyes. Want to suck you while you touch me. So hot,"

"Y-ummfff… ah."

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Dean, I won't be able to last much longer."

"It's ok, Cas. I'm close too."

"I want, ah, I want your fingers, fuck, inside me…"

"Fuck fuck Cas! Shit. Oh god hmmm…"

"Did you just..? Oh fuck. Dean. DEAN! Aaahhh yeah."

"Oh my god, that was so awesome, we should do it more often 'cause it's just a waste not to—"

"Castiel? What is going on in there? Are you alright?"

"Aww, what? Your mom wants to ruin—"

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine."

"I heard you scream. You better have not been doing this- what do they call it?- sexting thing with that Dean of yours. There will be none of that in my house. If you want to do that, use your cell phone, not the house line, Castiel. The phone bill is going to kill me. And tell Dean to stop calling when you have chores, alright?"

"Yes, Mother, I'm sorry,"

"Alright, honey. Next time keep it down. I don't want to hear it. "

"Yes, Mother."

"Now say goodbye to your boyfriend and come down for breakfast."

"Yes, Mother. I'll be right down."

" … "

"Is she gone?"

"I think so,"

"Wow, she didn't throw a fuss at all,"

"I think I might just go into shock."

"Right? Wow, your mom is awesome."

"Yeah, she is. Let me go down for breakfast. Goodbye, Dean."

"Yeah. See ya, Cas"

**Thanks for reading! Much obliged. **


End file.
